MS-06JC Zaku II
The MS-06JC Zaku II is a mobile suit that first appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team series. Technology & Combat Characteristics A minor change variant of the MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type, the JC-type featured improved rocket thrusters which were slightly more powerful than those on the standard J-type. The most significant change to the design of the Zaku was the movement of the cockpit. It was moved higher up on the chest and in the center behind the T-piece armor rather than on the side of the T. The cockpit was also redesigned. The control sticks were moved to the sides of the seat and more screens were added. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most incoming attacks. ;*Spiked Shoulder Shield :For Zeon's Southeast Asian forces, the JC-type has a set of three spikes on its shoulder shield to enhance its melee combat abilities. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku-type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. It holds 100 rounds per drum with spare drums that can be stored on waist armor racks. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. ;*280mm Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. The bazooka was magazine-fed and could be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*Knuckle Shield :A modified Zaku II shoulder shield carried on the arm, with the curve of the armor fitting over the mobile suit's hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. ;*ZIM/M·T-K175C 175mm Recoilless Rifle :The main gun of the HT-01B Magella Attack main battle tank, it is remodeled as an MS artillery weapon. It was mainly used for long distance ground combat and can be loaded with high-explosive anti-tank (HEAT) or armor-piercing fin-stabilized discarding-sabot (APFSDS) rounds. ;*Triple Missile Pod :A pair of optional missile pods each containing three missiles, can be mounted on a weapon latch on the legs, they're used to perform mid to long-range attacks, and can be used with other weapons. ;*MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, cracker grenades are explosive weapons designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. The "cracker" then breaks into several smaller munitions over a wide area. A flash-type variant also exist, which it used to temporarily paralyze the sensors of enemy MS. The Zaku II can optionally equip up to four cracker grenades, that are stored on the left and right waist armor racks, with two on each side. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield :A defense armament obtained from a RGM-79 GM. It is composed of a triple honeycomb structure made of Luna Titanium and the surface also has anti-beam coating for defending against beam attacks. History The JC-type Zakus were notably employed in the Southeast Asia campaign and in Australia. Gallery Gundam 08th MS Team RAW v3 203.jpg Gundam 08th MS Team RAW v3 202.jpg|Zaku II JC Type: design works for High Complete Model Progressive (HCM-Pro) figure release bazooka-type2.jpg|280mm Bazooka Magella_Top_Cannon.png|ZIM/M·T-K175C 175mm Recoilless Rifle (Magella Top Cannon) spikedshoulder.jpg|Spiked shoulder shield Ms06jc_p02_NorrisVersusShiro_08thMSt-OVA_episode3.jpg|Zaku II JC-type strikes at Gundam Ground Type with Heat Hawk (from The 08th MS Team OVA) Ms06jcbazookamagazine 08th.png|Zaku II JC-type firing 280mm Bazooka (The 08th MS Team) Ms06jcmagellagun 08th.png|Zaku II JC-type armed with ZIM/M·T-K175C 175mm Recoilless Rifle (from Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Battle in Three Dimensions) Ms06jc_p01_Dell.jpg|Zaku II JC-type (Dell's Unit) armed with ZIM/M·T-K175C 175mm Recoilless Rifle (The 08th MS Team) ms09_p03.jpg|December, U.C. 0079: Inside the besieged Zeon secret base in South East Asia, from left - Zaku II JC-type, Gouf Custom, and Dom (The 08th MS Team) ZakuJC-norris.jpg Gunpla OldGundamGroundvsZaku.jpg|1/144 HG "RX-79G Gundam vs. MS-06J Zaku II" model kit set (1996): box art OldZakuGround.jpg|1/144 HG "MS-06J Zaku II" model kit (1998): box art Notes & Trivia *The J-type models seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (1996) were modified forms of the original MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type that appeared in Mobile Suit Variations published in 1983. However, the overall specifications published for both units conflicted in many areas. Subsequently, the 08th MS Team version of the J-type was retconned into a new model, the MS-06JC, so it no longer conflicted with the MS-06J. References External links *MS-06JC Zaku II on MAHQ ja:MS-06JC 陸戦型ザクII